La souffrance d'un calice
by Tiniie
Summary: Le calice est sensé être la personne la plus précieuse pour un vampire. Il doit l'aimer , le chérir , le protéger etc...Mais qu'arrivera t-il à Edward s'il savait ce que son calice a subit à cause de la trahison de ses proches ? Bashing Albus , Weasley sauf les jumeaux , Hermione et l'Ordre du Phenix bashing aussi . OOC Draco, Severus et Quelque mangemort
1. chapter 1

Cc les gens, je suis Tinie et c'est ma première fiction j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi. Au fait je suis un petit peu dyslexique désolé

-" **pensée** "

bonne lecture...

chapter 1 : les nouveaux venus.

POV Edward :

Bella me soulais depuis quelque temps, je ne la comprenais plus, depuis qu'elle sait que je ne risque pas de la transformer en vampire elle est devenue détestable et désagréable avec tout le monde. Les cours viennent de terminer je m'apprêtais pour aller rejoindre mes frères et soeurs quand soudain...

\- Edward, tu avais promis que l'on dînait ensemble ce soir, me rappela une voix un peu trop familière à mon goût.

-Oui Bella je n'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit-je.

-Non, c'est juste que je te le rappelle parce que toi en étant vampire tu ne mange pas de nourriture, alors j'ai pensée que t'avais oublié, me dit-elle.

-Ça va, j'avais compris tu sais " **depuis quand suis-je aussi sarcastique avec bella** ? "

Je pris mes affaires et nous arrivâmes au parking où je vis mes frères et les filles, tiens Alice ne m'a pas remarqué, elle a dû voir quelque chose pour qu'elle reste aussi figée et Jasper aussi à l'ère inquiet.

\- Jazz ça va ? lui demandais-je.

-Oui Edward, c'est juste les émotions d'Alice qui me troublent, me disa t-il.

Je me retourna pour demander à ma soeur si ça allait !

\- Oui Eddy, c'est juste que de nouveaux habitants vont venir ici à Forks, me dit-elle.

-Sont-ils dangereux ? Vont-ils nous causés des problèmes ? demanda Rosalie.

-Je ne vois rien, je sais juste que l'un d'eux s'appelle Harry et qu'il va bouleverse nos habitudes, dit Alice.

-On devrait peut-être prévenir carlisle , vous ne croyez pas ? suggéra Rosalie.

-Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée de le prévenir. et comme ça ensemble on verra ce que l'on peut faire , dis-je.

\- C'est une très bonne idée , dit Jazz.

\- Et moi vous m'oubliez ? nous demanda Bella vexé que l'on l'ignore.

-Bien sûr que non l'humaine c'est pas comme si on le pouvait, lui répondit Rosalie.

Et pour la première fois je n'ai pas défendu Bella, je ne me comprends plus, elle m'agace, m'ennuis, m'énerve. Mais que m'arrive t-il ? Et pourquoi Jasper souriait comme un idiot comme ça ? Lui aussi il m'énerve ces derniers temps à toujours répéter que mes sentiments pour Bella étaient faux, qu'elle n'était pas ce que je croyais.

\- Eddy chérie, tu me raccompagne chez Charlie ? me demanda Bella d'une voix beaucoup trop mièvre .

\- Non désolé Bella, mais je dois rentrer avec les autres pour parler à Carlisle à propos des nouveaux venus, tu peux rentrer toute seule ou même demander à la mère de Jessica de te déposer, lui dis-je agacé.

Elle s'est mise en colère, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle restera humaine elle montre sa vrai nature " **Vrai nature ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Elle c'est Bella , ma Bella celle que j'ai demandé en mariage ! Pourquoi je pense comme ca d'elle ? "**

\- Très bien. Je rentre toute seule, mais s'il te plaît, viens au moins me voir avant que je m'endorme ok ? me demanda t-elle si gentiment.

\- D'accord je viendrais, lui assurais-je

\- Bon on y va ou pas ? C'est pas tout mais y a Carlisle à voir tu sais "Eddy le chevalier servant", plaisanta Emmet.

\- On doit partir, ils sont déjà là, il faut que l'on s'organise et qu'on sache comment agir envers eux, surtout ce Harry vu qu'il fréquentera ici, au lycée avec nous, dit Alice les yeux à nouveau dans le vide, une autre vision je suppose.

\- OK , on y va dit Rosalie.

Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand ils seront là, tout ce que j'espère c'est que ma famille ne sera pas en danger. Harry, je ne sais pas qui tu es, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu sera spécial.

Voilà la fin du chap 1, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous voulez le chap 2 faut des review et oui c'est du donnant donnant, si y a des erreurs dites le moi j'y tâcherai d'arranger merci !


	2. Chp 2 : le sortir de là

Cc les gens , me revoici avec un nouveau chap...

Genre : Romance / Angst

Pairing : Edward/Harry

Disclaimer : la story m'appartient , malheureusement les personnages non :( , ils sont l'oeuvre de Stephanie Meyers

Rappel : " **pensée " ,** * ( lieux )

Bonne lecture à vous...

chap 2 :

Après qu'ils se sont mise d'accord ( voir le chap 1) pour prévenir Carlisle ,les Cullens montèrent dans leurs voitures et rentrèrent chez eux. Pendant le trajet Edward appela Carlisle , pour lui dire de rentrer à la maison , qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. À leurs arrivés , Carlisle était déjà là , à les attendre avec Esmée qui était restée à la maison .

\- Edward fils , pourquoi m'avoir appelé en urgence et dit de rentrer immédiatement ? Demanda Carlisle à Edward.

\- Carlisle , Alice a eue une vision , elle a vu q'il y aura des nouveaux à Forks , et qu'ils peuvent nous causer des problèmes.

\- Non Edward , ils ne nous causeront pas de problèmes , mais sauront ce que nous sommes , contredit Alice.

\- Mais comment ils seront ce que nous sommes ?! Je ne comprends pas Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas Rosalie ! mais ils vont le découvrir.

\- On aura qu'a les éviter , et comme ça le problème sera réglé ! proposa Emmet.

\- On peut pas les éviter juste comme ça Emmet , souviens toi , je vous ai dit que Harry sera aussi au lycée avec nous , disa Alice qui commençait déjà à désespérer.

\- Qui est Harry ? Demanda Esmée.

\- C'est l'un des nouveaux qui viendront à Forks ! réponds Jaspers.

\- Ok , refléchissons , pourquoi ne pas arrêter d'aller au lycée ? Comme ça au moins on est sur d'être épargné , disa Emmet en souriant fière de son idée.

\- Pourquoi arrêter le lycée ?! en plus de ça , ça paraîtrait bizarre que nous arrêtions tous le lycée en même temps , réfléchis un peu Emmet , dit Rosalie à son mari.

-Rosalie a raison , vous ne pouvez pas cesser les cours , Alice qu'as-tu vu d'autre ? Demanda Carlisle.

\- Qu'Harry aura besoin de nous , enfin quand je dis nous , c'est plus précisément Edward.

\- Oh mon Dieu , t'attire vraiment les ennuis toi , répliqua Rosalie en regardant Edward.

\- Comment ça aura besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi moi plus précisement ? Demanda suspicieusement Edward.

\- Je ne sais pas Edward ! c'est ce que j'ai vu en tout cas , réponds Alice.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- On attends Emmet , on trouvera la solution le moment venu , dit Carlise résigner du fait qu'ils n'ont pas pu trouvé comment faire pour ne pas que leur secret soit découvert .

\- Rentrez d'abord à l'intérieur nous trouverons une solution plus tard , proposa Esmée.

hp*

( Avant la vision d'Alice ) Quelque part en Ecosse , à Poudlard plus précisement dans le bureau du directeur*

\- Harry est toujours vivant , dit Dumbledore en essayant désésperement de ne pas craquer.

\- Quoi ?! demanda Molly.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un coup de chance mais il a survécu au sort que je lui ai lancé à Azkaban , ce garçon commence vraiment a me mettre hors de moi.

\- Mais si il est vivant , comment ferons nous pour avoir accès à ses voûtes ?! Demanda Ginie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis son tuteur , j'avais déjà commencé à prendre son argent derrière son dos et je compte bien continuer , dit Dumbledore.

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment on va faire croire aux gens que Ginie est enceinte de Harry si lui même est là , s'inquièta Hermione.

\- T'inquiète Mione , on aura qu'à lui faire boire un filtre d'amour comme ça et il couche avec Ginie une fois et le tour est fait , exclama Ron.

\- Oui , Mr Weasley a raison , controler Harry ne sera pas bien difficile.

\- Mais vous oubiez le fait qu'il soit gay !

\- Ça ne pose pas problème , je peux m'arranger pour ça , dit Albus.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que même à Azkaban il nous pose toujours autant d'ennuis , affirma Hermione.

\- Surtout avec sa capacité d'empathie , c'est pas croyable qu'il s'en est sorti , répliqua Ron.

Azkaban*

Harry était enfermé depuis près de trois mois maintenant. Trois mois sans contact humain , sans voir , ni parler à personne , il était venu à se demander comment son parrain avait pû y survivre , tellement lui il souffrait .

Quelque part dans le manoir Malfoy*

\- Nous devons le sortir de là ! Quand le maître doit-il attaquer Azkaban ? Demanda Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas encore Draco , il avait dit dans la semaine , réponds Severus.

\- Calme toi Draco , on va le sortir de là , c'est juste une question de temps , dit Bellatrix.

\- Et depuis quand tu te soucis de Harry toi ? Repliqua en colère Draco.

\- Depuis que nous savons que c'est le fils de Regulus Black et non celui de James Potter.

\- Je trouve que l'on mets trop de temps , il risque de mourir là-bas , s'inquiète Draco . En plus de ça le maître ne nous autorise pas à aller le libérer nous même.

\- Tu es trop impatient jeune Malfoy , dit une personne qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Maître , Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Peu importe , dit Tom ( Voldemort ).

\- Maître et pour la situation de Harry que faisons-nous ? Demanda Bellatrix.

\- Nous allons le libérer de suite , j'ai déjà tout prévu .

Bureau de Dombledore*

\- Azkaban vient d'être attaqué par les hommes de Voldemort , dit Kingsley en déboulant dans le bureau directorial . Mais que faites vous tous ici ? Demanda t-il aux Weasley qui étaient dans la pièce.

\- Euuh , nous nous inquiètons pour Harry , qui a été injustement emprisonné à Azkaban pour le soit disant meurtre de Cedric pendant le jeu inter-école , déballa rapidement Hermione par peur d'être démasquer.

\- Oh , c'est gentil de votre part les enfants , mais et vous Molly ?!

\- Vous savez que je considère Harry comme mon propre fils alors je suis venu dans le but d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

\- D'accord , comme je viens de le dire Azkaban a été attaquer il y a de cela 15 minutes.

\- Et pourquoi je ne l'ai su que maintenant ? Demanda Albus hors de lui.

\- Ils ont agit silenceusement , et de depuis l'intérieur , je ne sais pas comment ils ont reussit à libérer Harry mais..

\- Quoi?! Le gamin a été libérer ? voyant l'étonnement de Kingsley face à ses paroles , Albus les rectifia . Euh je veux dire qu'Harry a été libérer ?

\- Effectivement Albus ! ils sont venus et repartis en prenant Harry avec eux , confirma Kingsley " **je ne vais tout de même pas te dire que c'est moi qui les aient fait entrer là-bas , oh mon pauvre Harry j'espère vraiment qu'ils arriverons à t'emmener très loin d'ici "**.

Avant le débarquement de Kingsley dans le bureau de Dumbledore*

\- Et quel est votre plan Maître ? Demanda Draco.

\- Le chef des Aurores , Kingsley , a eue fait des manigances de Albus et m'a contacté je ne sais comment , et j'y suis aller , se confit Tom.

\- Tu n'aura pas dû prendre autant de risque Tom , et si c'était un piège hein , qu'aurais-tu fais ? S'enerva Severus envers Tom . Personne ne s'offusqua de l'appellation et de la remarque de Severus envers leur maître , sachant quelle relation ils entretenaient .

\- Voyant Sev , je n'y serais pas aller si je ne m'étais pas assuré que je serais en sécurité . Bon comme je le disais je m'y suis rendu à ce rendez-vous , et il était venu seul , s'empressa dit-il de dire tout en regardant Severus qui était assez sur les nerfs.

\- Mais continue , ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus .

\- Il m'a raconté ce qu'il voulait faire , en retour je lui ai tout raconté , il m'a annoncé qu'il était au courant des faits de Dumbledore , et qu'il voulait sauver le petit Black , que c'était injuste d'emprisonner une personne innocente encore plus un enfant de 14 ans . alors ensemble on a concocté un plan , pour libérer Harry.

\- Alors c'est quoi le plan maître ? Demanda Lucius.

Dans les égouts d'Azkaban*

\- Je n'aurais pas dû demander.

\- Oh arrête de râler Lucius , mais où se trouve cette porte par le caleçon de Mordred.

\- Et c'est moi qui râle hein Severus ?!

\- la voilà , dit Lucius ravit de pouvoir sortir de cette puanteur.

En arrivant devant la porte , ils trouvèrent Kingsley qui les attendait.

\- La cellule d'Harry est un peu plus haut vers le 23ième , dit L'aurore.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! le mettre si bas où se trouve les prisonniers de guerre et les meurtriers ?

\- Pour le faire souffrir Severus , dit Lucius navré qu'un enfant puisse subir tout ça.

Nos évadeurs montèrent les étages jusqu'au 23ième vu qu'ils étaient aux égouts ils ne mirent pas trop de temps puisque Harry était assez proche d'eux .

L'aurore s'arrêta devant une porte en pierre épaisse où quelque barres courraient jusqu'en haut .

\- Bien qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose de Harry , les Détraqueurs se nourrissent sur lui , comme si il était leurs seule proie , dit L'aurore affiglé.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la cellule , les deux hommes redoutaient d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule . Ce que l'aurore les avait dit les avaient refroidis jusqu'à l'os . Retenant leur souffle , ils regardèrent par dessus l'épaule de l'auror quand la lourde porte fut ouverte .

L'odeur était si horrible qu'ils avaient presque pu sentir leur estomac se retourner . La cellule puait l'urine , les selles , le sang , la sueur et beaucoup d'autre chose qu'ils ne voulaient même pas savoir.

\- Mais que faites vous ici ?! Demanda un gardien qui passait par là . Severus rien qu'en voyant le visage de l'homme n'eu pas confiance , alors en voulant lui effacer la mémoire avec un sort , il rencontra une sorte de blocage , c'est alors qu'en forcant il tomba sur les visions qui étaient bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de la part de Bellatrix ou Greyback.

A suivre...

NDA*

Voilà , le chap 2 de mon histoire , vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisirs alors , ça m'a donné la volonté de continuer. Encore sorry pour les erreurs

Je compte publier chaque semaine , mais que des Week-end , à plus pour le chap 3

Tiniie :3


	3. Chap 3 : Mal en point

Cc les gens it's me Tinie , je viens avec un nouveau Chap

Genre : Romance / Angst

Pairing : Edward / Harry et autres...

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi , nooooon , j'ai juste l'histoire .

Note de l'auteur : ça me fait vraiment plaisir que les gens m'encourage dans leurs reviews , ça me donne la force de continuer ! C'est si gentil de votre part merci ...

Rappel : ~~~~~ lieux

Bonne lecture à vous ...

Chap 1 :

\- Severus ?! Demanda Lucius .

Severus ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche , de peur de vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la journée . Il se contenta de continuer de l'homme devant lui comme s'il était la personne la plus dégoutante du monde ( NDA : ce qui est sûrement le cas ) . Dans un élan de colère , Severus tua l'homme d'un Avada Kedavra bien placé .

\- Vous arrivez juste à temps ! Il n'aurait pas tenu encore une journée de plus comme ça , dit une voix rauque et profonde de la cellule à côté.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent pour trouver Fenrir Greyback debout dans sa cellule . Traiter un loupiot comme ça ! Et vous osez dire que les créatures magiques comme vampires et autres sont des monstres ?!

Nos trois compagnons se retournèrent vers la cellule d'Harry . Si Greyback , un loup-garou notoire et cruel , parlait pour Harry alors ça devrait-être vraiment mauvais.

~~~~~~~ Au manoir Malfoy

\- Seigneurs ! Severus et Lucius ont reussit à entrer à Azkaban .

\- Très bien Bellatrix ! Mais que font-ils encore ? Ils devraient-être déjà revenu.

~~~~~~~~Azkaban

Severus observa l'homme cruel et fut choqué de voir de l'inquiètude dans ses yeux... pour Harry ?!

En entrant dans la cellule , les yeux de Severus balayèrent la pièce . Au début , il ne vit rien , jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une petite forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule . Il avait d'abord cru que c'était tout simplement une ombre. La personne qui était Harry , était appuyée contre le mur de pierre et tromblaît comme une feuille .

Le visage d'Harry était jonché de cicatrices et d'écchymoses . Son oeil droite était fermé tellement il était gonflé et son autre oeil d'une couleur verte terne . Severus craignait qu'harry ne devienne aveugle de cet oeil . C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pas arrêter de mettre quelque chose dessus. Il manquait un morceau de joue comme si quelqu'un avait mordu mordu dedans. Son nez avait manifestement été cassé à plusieurs reprises. Ses lèvres étaient fissurées et ensanglotées . Ses cheveux qui d'habitude ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau , ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

Severus ragarda son visage , et trouva de nombreuses fractures non seulement au visage mais aussi sur sa tête , certaines récentes , et d'autres vieilles.

\- Est-ce que...c'est Albus qui a fait cela ? Murmura Lucius , choqué.

À la mention d'Albus , Harry commença a sangloter , trembler et à gémir .

\- Voila qui répond à ta question ! Dit Severus.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était les dommages causés simplement au visage. Il se refusait de penser à ce que le gamin avaît dû subir pendant tout ce temps où il était enfermé ici.

\- Par Salazar , suffla Lucius qui avait lancer un sort diagnostic sur Harry . Toutes ces blessures ont été faites à la main et non par la magie. Il...il lui a physiquement fait tout ceci Severus . Le pauvre enfant .

D'une main tremblante , Severus essaya de toucher Harry pour pouvoir le sortir de la .

\- Noooooon ! Pleura Harry , sanglotant entre ses jambes qui étaient repliées vers lui , quand il avait vu les intrus entrer dans la cellule . En criant Harry avait fait hoqueté les personnes présentes dans la salle .

~~~~~Bureau directorial , Poudlard.

Dumbledore était toujours dans son bureau et lisait des papiers qui lui etaient envoyés .

\- Bonne nouvelle ! Harry est très mal en point , je serais vraiment surpris s'il reussit même à conserver son esprit intact.

\- Et comment le savez-vous ?!

\- Je le sais car , j'ai mis un sort sur Harry pour pouvoir savoir constamment son état de santé , dit Albus fier de lui . Et même s'il réussit à s'en sortir , il finira probablement tier par le peuple qui le croit coupable de la mort de Diggory .

\- Nous ne savons pas ! Harry est très coriace , dit Hermione qui commençait à s'enerver qu'ils n'arrivent toujours pas à ce débarrasser d'Harry .

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais faire en sorte que quand la nouvelle se propagera q'Harry s'est échappé d'Azkaban avec des Mangemorts , qu'il soit traqué et qu'on le déclare dangereux comme ça , on pourra facilement le tuer , vu qu'il sera considéré comme un assassin , dit intelligemment Albus .

~~~~~~~ Azkaban

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions , Severus tendit de nouveau la main pour la poser dans les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Harry nous sommes ici pour te libérer , je te le promet , nous ne te ferons aucun mal. S'il-te-plaît , laisse nous t'aider ! Nous ne pouvons pas te voir souffrir comme ça , s'il-te-plaît , si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fait le au moins pour...

\- Moi ! Fait le au moin pour moi , dit une voix un rauque qui venait de derrière nos évadeurs .

En se retournant tous , ils purent voir Draco qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cellule d'Harry . En continuant de maintenir son regard dans celui d'Harry , Draco s'avançait tout doucement .

\- Dr...aco... ?

\- Oui Harry ! C'est moi , laisse moi t'aider . S'il-te-plaît , Daccord ?! Demanda Draco peu certain qu'Harry accepte.

Harru n'arrivant pas à parler se contenta d'accepter de la tête . Suite à sa proposition qui a été accepté par Harry , Draco reussit à s'approcher plus près de lui .

\- Harry , je te vais soulever ok ?!

\- D'acc...ccord , acquiesça Harry tout doucement .

\- Tu vois ça Severus ?! Draco a reussit à toucher Harry sans qu'il ne proteste ! Faut croire que leur relation est plus que ce que l'on croyait , répliqua Lucius au moment ou Draco sortait de la cellule avec Harry dans ses bras .

\- Hum faut croire , mais où est Kingsley ?! Demanda Severus qui n'avait pas remarqué l'absence du chef des aurores plustôt .

\- Il était déjà parti quand je faisais le diagnostic sur la santé d'Harry , réponds Lucius .

\- Accroche-toi à moi Harry , je vais transplaner jusqu'au manoir Malfoy , comme ça on pourra te soigner là bas .

Harry en essayant de parler à nouveau n'y arriva pas ! Alors il se contenta de regarder Draco dans les yeux . Draco qui regardait aussi Harry , saisi l'interrogation dans son regards et lui répondit .

\- Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Saint Mongouste , car le vieux fou le surveille et en plus de ça , je te rappelle que tu es toujours un prisonnier d'Azkaban .

Harry acquiesça de la tête . Il voulait tellement parler en ce moment pour remercier Draco et sa famille de l'avoir sorti de cet enfer. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix , alors il se pencha un peu vers la joue de Draco , vu qu'il était porté comme une princesse et fit un baiser à Draco.

\- Si c'est ça ma récompence de t'avoir sorti de la ?! Alors oui ça , j'accepte , dit Draco en souriant tout en regardant tendrement Harry .

~~~~~~ To be continued

Voila voilà , le chap 3 . J'ai eue un peu de mal à l'écrire car je ne savais pas comment faire en sorte qu'Harry soit le plus déplorable possible , mais bon voilà je l'ai enfin fini ce chap de malheur .

PS : je publie comme d'habitude , les week-ends , s'il y a des erreurs faites moi savoir.

Tinie :3


	4. Chapter 4

Cc , c'est encore moi Tiniie, je viens à vous avec un nouveau chap, qui j'espère vous plaira.

Genre : Romance / Angst

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas les miens, c'est l'oeuvre de Stéphenie Meyers . Par contre la story est mienne.

Bonne lecture...

Chapter 4 : Souvenir souvenir

Pov Draco

J'ai emmené Harry au manoir, en arrivant le maître nous attendait.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ?!

\- Désolé Tom, c'est Harry qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche, du coup Draco a dû intervenir pour pouvoir le sortir d'Azkaban.

\- D'accord, alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda le maître à parrain.

\- Pas si mal que ça, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'état d'Harry.

\- Comment ça ??! demanda de nouveau le maître qui commençait à s'inquiéter lui aussi .

\- Il a de nombreuses blessures sur son corps, et peut-être interne aussi, je ne sais pas ... Le vieux fou est allé vraiment fort cette fois ci, blessé un enfant de cette manière est inadmissible !! dit parrain qui était très en colère contre notre directeur d'école.

Moi aussi je trouve qu'il a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois ci. Harry est un garçon gentil, souriant, aimable, sociable et surtout très généreux. Il ne mérite pas ça ! Depuis que j'ai connu le vrai Harry, je ne supporte plus de le voir souffrir ainsi. J'ai changé mon opinion de lui, le jour où je l'ai vu, quelqu'un essayait de le violer.

*Début du flash back*

Au début, j'ai d'abord crû que c'était une autre personne du coup, j'ai passé mon chemin. C'est quand j'étais sur le point de m'enfoncer dans le couloir qui menait vers le dortoir des Serpentards, que j'entendis le violeur prononcer son nom...

\- Oh aller Potter, mais laisse toi faire ou je te jure, je fais en sorte que tout le dortoir des Gryffondors sache que t'es gay. Tu penses toujours que quand ils le sauront tes amis resteront avec toi ?!

\- Laisse moi m'en aller !!! Pitié !!

\- Là, tu rêve ! J'ai l'occasion de me taper le Survivant, je ne vais pas laisser cette chance me passer sous le nez comme ça. Et en plus, il paraît que t'es bonne, les autres me l'on dit.

S'en était trop, je n'arrivais plus à supporter de voir ma Némésis se faire traiter de la sorte, qui plus qui est par un moins que rien !! Je sorti ma baguette et la pointa sur l'imbécile qui faisais souffrir Potter à ma place.

\- Hé toi ! Laisse le ou tu le regrettera toute ta misérable vie, dis-je très énervé.

\- Oh mais qui vois-je ?? Le prince des Serpentards en personne ! Que me veux-tu Malfoy ??

\- Laisse le Diggory ou tu risque de le regretter.

\- Oh ! Et tu me fera quoi ?? Hein ? Réfléchis un peu Malfoy, si tu m'attaque et que je le dis à tout le monde ! Que se passera t-il ??

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Et je me fou des représailles, mon père est un très bon avocat tu sais. Contrairement à ta famille pauvre, moi au moins j'ai les moyens de gagner si on part en justice.

\- Mais je ne parle pas de ça Malfoy, je parle de L'Ordre du phénix, qui risque de t'envoyer à Azkaban pour le meutre d'un des élèves de ton école. En plus de ça, même si tu essaye de te défendre au Ministère des Sorciers, qui te croirais ?? Toi un fils de Mangemort, pathétique, égoïste, égocentr...

\- Expelliarmus !! Ah ça fait du bien. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ?

\- Euh, pour rien, dit Potter en se levant. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire, me dit-il reconnaissant.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier Potter, au fait, je ne savais pas le Saint Potty était gay, alors comme ça on aime les garçons Potter ?

\- Ça ne te regardes en rien Malfoy, et si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te retrouverai et tu me le paieras, me dit-il avec les yeux menaçant.

\- Oh mais le griffon s'est réveillé ! Mais où était-il quand on essayait de te violer hein ?

Tiens, il ne dit plus rien, bien fait pour lui . De toutes les façons ses problèmes ne me regarde en rien. Eh bah tiens, le grand Harry Potter s'est mit à pleurer comme une incube à qui le compagnon aurait abandonnée .

\- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie Malfoy, alors je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis en ce moment, alors épargne moi tes sarcasmes. Tu ne sais pas combien c'est difficile d'essayer d'éviter tout ces gens qui essayent de te faire du mal. Tu ne sais pas combien c'est dur de ne pas dormir toute la nuit, par peur qu'on vienne te tuer pendant ton sommeil. Tu ne sais pas combien c'est difficile et épuisant de toujours vérifier si sa nourriture est empoisonnée ou s'il y a un filtre d'amour à l'intérieur. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est fatiguant de toujours cacher son attirance pour les garçons, parce qu'on a " soit disant " une petite amie qui te colle à la peau comme une sangsue et que t'es censé épouser juste parce que t'es reconnaissant à sa famille, termina t-il en éclatant en sanglot.

Il m'avait dit tout ça en pleurant, pour éclater en sanglot. Je ne savais pas que Saint Potty ... Enfin Harry, subissait tout ça, tout au long de ses journées. Je ne savais pas qu'il vivait tout ça sinon j'aurais au moins diminuer ou peut être avec le temps arrêter mes moqueries, insultes et autres. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir vu tout ça avant, il souffrait déjà et moi il a fallu que j'en rajoute encore. Je me senti tellement mal pour lui que je m'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolé Harry , je ne savais pas que tu subissais tout ça. Je m'excuse de t'avoir causé autant de tort. Je ne savais pas qu'en te faisant mes coup bas, tu souffrais encore plus. S'il te plaît... Pardon moi, lui dis-je en larme tellement j'étais attristé pour lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ?! C'est à Dumbledore et aux Gryffondors surtout que j'en veux... Je te pardonne, mais à une condition, me dit il en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

\- Euh oui , laquelle ??!

\- Que l'on recommence tout depuis le début, me proposa t-il en me présentant sa main droite. Bonjour, moi c'est Harry Potter.

\- Draco Malfoy, je suis à Serpentard et toi ?

\- Gryffondors , mais j'aurais aimé que l'on soit dans la même maison.

\- Moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas Serpentard t'ouvrira toujours les bras quand tu en aura besoin.

\- Tu es sûr de ça Draco ? J'ai crû comprendre que la bas, on ne m'appréciait pas trop.

\- Serpentard n'a pas l'image que vous vous faites de lui tu sais ? Tu seras étonné de voir à quel point les apparences sont trompeuses des fois. D'ailleurs, ça te dirait de venir avec moi au dortoir que je te présente ?

\- Euh , oui pourquoi pas ! Mais tu restes avec moi d'accord...?

\- Oui bien sûr promis, lui répondis-je en le prenant par bras , pour le conduire vers l'antre du serpent.

Depuis ce jour, Harry et moi on a été inséparable, bien sûr personne dans son dortoir n'était au courant de la relation d'amitié qu'on entretenait. Pas que j'en ai honte ou quelque chose comme ça. Déjà parce que les Serpentards étaient au courant et qu'en plus, ils avaient acceptés Harry dès que je leur avaient raconté ce qu'il vivait et sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Depuis, Harry est devenu le chouchou des filles, leur bébé à elles et pour les garçons un petit frère à protéger. Et parfois même quand les Gryffondors se comportaient mal avec lui, on le vengeait sans qu'il ne le sache, en faisant des pièges aux Griffy , en faisant exploser leurs chaudrons en cours de potion pour que parrain les punissent...

Et un jour, alors qu'Harry était dans notre dortoir, parrain avait débarqué pour nous donner l'emploi du temps pour la sortie au Pré-au-lard et il vu Harry.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici Monsieur Potter ?! demanda t-il avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Euh , je euh..euh je ...

\- Euh vous oui ??

\- C'est moi qui l'ai invité parrain !!

\- Laissez nous seuls , dit mon parrain aux autres membres du dortoir.

Par peur des représailles, tout le monde se leva et parti.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as invité Draco ??!

\- Parrain, d'abord assied toi, comme ça je vais tout te raconter !!

\- Non Draco , je ne veux qu'il sache à mon propos ! Ça ira... Pas la peine de le lui dire, me dit Harry qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Ça va aller Harry, je lui fais confiance, toi aussi tu devrais tu sais ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire confiance à une personne qui travaille pour Tom.

\- Tom ?? Comment tu connais son nom ?

\- Je le sais car , il a essayé de me tuer lors de la deuxième année avec un Basilic...

\- Tom ?? Comment tu connais son nom ?

\- Je le sais car, il a essayé de me tuer lors de la deuxième année avec un Basilic.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment tu connais son nom !

\- Je le sais car, il l'avait écrit sur et dans son journal qui à essayé de tuer Ginny, répondit Harry hors lui. Si je l'avais su, je l'aurais laisser faire d'ailleurs, murmura Harry dans sa bouche si bas que l'on était même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Hum bon, tu m'explique la situation Draco ?

\- Harry je t'assure que tu peux le faire confiance je te le promet, d'ailleurs après avoir fini de raconter ton histoire, je te dirais toute la vérité ...

\- Draco non ! me cria parrain.

\- Non parrain, il a le droit de savoir qu'on ne lui veux aucun mal et que ce que l'on avait fait avant était par erreur. Tout ça c'était avant qu'on sache qui il s'agit vraiment pour nous ou surtout pour ma mère.

\- Pour ta mère ? Je ne comprend pas Draco que dis-tu là ?

\- Plus tard Harry pour l'instant, laisse moi éclaircir la situation à parrain.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir tout expliquer à mon parrain, il en resta bouche bée devant tant de manigances de la part de Dumbledore envers Harry.

\- C'est pathétique... Le pire c'est que ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de lui, mais qu'il fasse ça contre toi ?! C'est pitoyable.

\- Peut être qu'il est au courant de qui il est vraiment parrain.

\- Que penses-tu Draco, il était déjà au courant c'est même lui qui lui a fait ça... Pauvre Regulus, quand je pense qu'il est toujours dans les mains de ce vieux fou. Mais comme si avoir le père ne suffisait pas, maintenant il veut le fils... Quel être avide !

\- Eh oh, je suis là vous savez ? Et puis je ne comprend pas... Mais de qui vous parlez ? Et Regulus, c'est pas le grand frère de Sirius ? - Oui, c'est exact. Regulus est bien le frère aîné de ce sale cabot. Mais dit moi Harry...Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à sentir que quelque chose n'allait plus ?

\- Euh , quand Ginny avait commencé de me parler de mariage, de bébé, d'héritage et autres. Avant, je pensais que ça allait passer, mais au fur et à mesure ça s'est aggravé. Elle n'arrêtait plus de me demander quand est-ce que j'allais la fiancé, officialisé notre relation devant tout le monde. Puis un jour, j'oubliais de manger et Dobby s'était proposé de m'emmener à manger dans la chambre .

*flash back D'Harry*

\- Voilà le repas Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur, me dit Dobby.

\- Merci Dobby, pose le là, lui dis-je en lui indiquant ma table de chevet.

\- Dobby ne devrait pas le dire, mais Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur ne devrait pas mangé ce repas.

\- Euh, mais pourquoi Dobby ?!

\- Dobby risque d'être puni et sûrement même tuer mais Dobby préfère ça à la santé et au bonheur de Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur .

\- Mais Dobby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis le moi !

\- Monsieur le directeur de Poudlard Monsieur a mit un filtre d'amour dans le repas de Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur pour qu'il tombe en amour de la fille aux poils roux Monsieur Harry Potter Monsieur .

* fin du flash back D'Harry*

\- Depuis ce jour, j'ai arrêté de manger à la grand salle. Pour le poison ça avait commencé le jour où il a remarqué que je ne mangeais plus les plats qu'ils faisaient apparaître dans la grande salle. Du coup il les faisaient empoisonner quand il envoyait un elfe de maison pour me faire parvenir dans la chambre.

\- Et ça a duré combien de temps ??

\- Euh à peu près trois mois !!

\- Et tu as tenu tout ce temps sans rien dire à personne ?!

\- Voyant Draco à qui pouvait il bien le dire? Si tout le monde travaille pour Dumbledore, ils le rapporteront au vieux fou qui pourrait tuer Harry.

\- Bon, à part ça, vous me dites de qui vous parliez tout à l'heure ? Ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié !

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir Harry, c'est assez délicat comme sujet... En plus de ça , c'est directement relié à toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu connais Regulus n'est ce pas Harry ? Eh bien, il n'est pas mort. Il est en ce moment même retenu prisonnier de Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça il n'est pas mort ? Sirius m'avait dit qu'il était mort et qu'il était un Mangemort comme vous... Du mauvais côté quoi !

\- Il faut que tu sache quelque chose Harry, le mauvais côté comme tu le dis Harry n'est pas comme tu le penses. Oui avant on te voulait du mal. Mais après avoir su qui tu étais vraiment, on a tout fait pour que tu puisses ouvrir les yeux et voir comment étaient réellement les gens à qui tu faisais confiance.

\- Je ne comprend pas où vous voulez en venir Professeur.

\- Et bien Harry le problème est que, tu n'est pas vrai fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.. mais bien celui de Regulus Black .

\- Quoi ??

Voilà voilà , je suis sadique ??! Oui je sais, mais je dois aller pas à pas pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre l'histoire.

À propos de la famille Cullen , ne vous en faites pas , ils vont revenir. Ce chapitre est plus longs que les autres vous avez remarqué ? OMG que s'est difficile d'écrire le langage de Dobby avec les Monsieur et tout.

Tiniie :3


	5. Chap 5

Annyeong ( Salut en coréen ) , tout le monde , je suis laaaa .Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier , trop de chose à faire ...voilà voilà...

Genre : Romance / Angst

Pairing : Edward / Harry

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi , mais bel et bien à Stéphanie Meyers . Par contre moi j'ai la story...Ouiiiiii.

Note de l'auteur : On m'a envoyé des Emails pour savoir quand est-ce que les Cullens contait revenir , et bah bientôt , dans le chapitre sur prochain en faite . Donc , dans ce chapitre , je vais essayer de tout résumé sur l'ancienne vie de notre Harry...

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 5 : Révélations , explications...

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que venait de dire Severus...

\- Non c'est pas vrai , je ne vous crois pas !

\- Je t'assure Harry ! C'est la vérité , on peut te le promettre tous les deux .

\- Mais comment ça se fait ?! Il ne peux pas être mon père ! Mon père c'est James Potter et ma mère est Lily Evans . Arrêtez de dire du n'importe quoi .

\- Harry on peut te le prouver , parrain a dans ses réserves une potion qui permet de connaître l'ADN d'une personne... On l'utilise d'habitude pour les orphelins et les enfants sans abris .

\- Et même si ça prouverait que j'étais son fils , vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire ?!

\- Draco...Va chercher la potion , j'ai quelque chose d'autre à dire à harry en privée s'il te plaît .

\- Bien sûr parrain .

Draco partit chercher la potion , pendant ce temps dans la pièce , Severus se rapprocha d'Harry pour pouvoir le parler en tout intimité .

\- Écoute Harry , j'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler des affaires d'autres personnes , mais là c'est nécessaire pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre .

\- Euh...je vous écoute .

\- Il y a 17 ans de cela , la famille Black avait des problèmes . Un problème d'héritage dirons-nous . Ils avaient fait une affaire avec une personne au nom de Barnet Kalicos , pour qu'il puisse les aider à bien gérer leur argent . Les Black avaient mit entre les mains de cet homme toute leur fortune pour qu'il fasse les réglages sur le partage de leur biens . C'est Regulus qui avait trouvé cet individu dans un cabinet d'avocat alors qu'il était parti là-bas pour le testament de leur mère . Ce qu'il ignorait était que Kalicos était un escroqueur de première ! C'est seulement après avoir donné les papiers aux mains de Kalicos , qu'ils saurons que c'était un escroc . Après cela , la famille prit Regulus pour fautif et le jette hors du manoir . Suite à son exclusion , Regulus fut tellement dévasté et déshonoré qu'il essaya de se suicider en se jetant du haut d'un pont moldu , comme ça au moins on aurait pas retrouver son corps .

\- Mais c'est horrible , fit Harry scandalisé .

\- Oui je sais Harry , mais laisse moi finir s'il te plaît...Malheureusement pour lui , et heureusement pour nous , il y avait un moldu qui l'avait vu faire , et se jeta dans l'eau pour le repêcher . En le sortant de l'eau , le moldu qui n'en était pas vraiment un , vu qu'il était une créature magique , va s'imprégner de Regulus au moment même où il vu son visage .

\- Je ne comprends pas Professeur .

\- Eh bien , le fait est , que ce moldu était un vampire , mais du monde moldu ...Alors en voyant Regulus , il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait alors par instinct , il prit Regulus et l'amena chez lui . Il s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance . En se réveillant , Regulus reconnaît un vampire et voulu s'enfuir , mais le vampire lui bloqua le passage . Il lui dit qu'il n'était pas encore rétabli , mais aussi qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir et que s'il partait , il ne saurait pas capable de survivre sans lui . Regulus comprit en ce moment même que le vampire s'était imprégné de lui et qu'il était son Calice , et qu'en partant le vampire pourrait en mourir . Donc il décida de rester , vu qu'aussi au manoir on l'avait mis dehors . Ils vécurent ensemble pendant trois ans en parfait amour , jusqu'à ce que leur se concrétise et leur donne un enfant . Oui est toi Harry ...

Harry était tellement ému dans l'histoire qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait ...

\- Après avoir su que son vampire portait son enfant , Regulus fut tellement heureux qu'il vint au manoir pour nous l'annoncer et en même temps nous présenter son compagnon . Ils vécurent au manoir Malfoy jusqu'à ta naissance . Tu étais l'un des plus beaux bébé qu'on ait jamais vu . Regulus était si fier qu'il voulu te montrer à sa famille . Sirius qui n'était plus là bas , en apprenant que son frère avait eu un fils , revint à la maison rien que pour te voir . Il t'aimais tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans toi dans ses bras . Du coup Regulus en voyant cela , le désigna comme ton parrain , vu qu'il le faisait déjà confiance .

\- Mais alors pourquoi Sirius n'arrêtait pas de dire du mal de mon père ...euh de Regulus ?

-Pour cacher son parti-pris !

\- Vous...vous...voulez dire que Sirius était aussi de votre côté ?

\- Oui Harry , mais ça c'est aussi une autre histoire , pour l'instant restons sur ton père ... En prenant Sirius comme parrain , il suscita de la jalousie . Tu dois savoir une chose Harry , avant le meilleur ami de James était Regulus et non pas Sirius .

\- Ouoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

\- Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas le même âge , on s'est demandé comme ils avaient fait , mais ils étaient bel et bien ami . Mais quand ton père a prit le Cabot comme parrain , James a mal réagit face à cela et a pensé que ton père n'avait pas confiance en lui , du coup il s'est mit au côté de Dumbledore qui lui avait déjà fait la proposition de le rejoindre . C'est à partir de la que tout a commencé à mal tourner . Ça a d'abord commencé par la prophétie de cette folle de Trelawney qui avait vu la chute de Dumbledore et non celle de Tom .

\- Vous voulez dire que je suis plutôt destiné à tuer Dumbledore et non Voldemort ?

\- C'est exactement ça Harry . Albus en l'apprenant voulu immédiatement te tuer , heureusement pour toi , il ne savait pas où tu étais . Mais une personne était au courant de ta cachette et était assez rancunier pour te livrer ...

-James Potter ... Le salopard !

\- Langage Harry , fit Severus en ricanant . Oui Potter a été assez mauvais pour dévoiler ton emplacement à Dumbledore . Donc pendant une des nuits de Mai , il vint au manoir et on ne su comment mais il réussit à te kidnapper , sûrement avec l'aide d'un traitre . Après ta disparition , Regulus a tout fait pour te retrouver , mais cela fût vain .C'est seulement en faisant des recherches que l'on finit par découvrir que c'était Dumbledore qui était derrière tout ça et que c'était James qui avait révélé ton emplacement . Regulus fut tellement en colère contre lui qu'il parti chez lui . Là-bas il apprit les intentions de Dumbledore envers toi , il fut tellement énervé qu'il tua James . En voyant son mari mourir , Lily signala la présence de Regulus chez eux à Albus .

En voyant cela , Regulus voulu tuer Lily , mais ne le fit pas vu qu'elle venait d'avoir un fils comme lui , il eut pitié . Mais Lily ne le vu pas cet oeil . Elle lança un sort sur Regulus , en se protégeant avec un Protego le sort dévia et se retourna vers elle même , mais Regulus la protégea elle aussi . Regulus fini par dire à Lily qu'il était venu là pour son fils . Lily ne comprenant pas , Regulus lui expliqua la situation . Elle fût tellement outrée , qu'elle décida d'aider ton père pour te rechercher . C'est à moment là qu'avait choisi Dumbledore de venir . En arrivant dans la maison il vu le corps de James , Lily avec Regulus , il comprit qu'il l'avait aussi perdu . Il lança un Avada sur Lily et un sort d'attaque sur Regulus pour pouvoir le capturer .

\- Et le bébé Potter ?

\- Il était déjà mort Harry , c'était un mort né ...James ne voulant pas que les gens sachent que Lily avait un problème d'utérus , il faisait semblant et fit croire à tout le monde que le vrai Harry était juste malade . Bref ... Vu que tout le monde pensait que le bébé Harry était malade , Albus ne pouvait pas avouer sa mort depuis sa naissance juste comme ça et annoncer aussi la mort des Potter à la communauté sorcière , il y aurait eu des soupçons et gens auraient beaucoup parler . Alors il eu la merveilleuse idée de remplacer le bébé Potter par toi . Il avait juste qu'à te lancer un sort d'illusion , de ressemblance et de changer un peu ton ADN et tu étais devenu méconnaissable . Et le tour étais joué !

\- J'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait pu me faire ça , dit Harry en pleurant tellement il se sentait trahit .

Draco qui revenait de la réserve , en entrant dans la pièce vu Harry en pleure ...

\- 'Ry pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- J'ai mal Draco , je me sens trahi , utilisé et surtout sal . Depuis tout ce temps j'ai été si aveugle que je n'ai même pas pu distinguer mes ennemis de mes amis . Je suis trop bête !

\- Mais non Harry , tu ne pouvais pas savoir ...Ne dis pas ça , si j'étais à ta place j'aurais sûrement agis de la même sorte . Allez ne pleure pas ...Parrain voilà la potion .

\- Merci Draco , alors Harry tu veux toujours vérifier si tu es biens le fils de Regulus Black ?

\- Oui Professeur , je veux en être sur . Comme ça je n'aurais plus aucun doute !

Voilà voilà , ouf , c'etait assez difficile de trouver une histoire cohérente pour faire la naissance d'Harry , et de prouver que Regulus est bien son père ...

Tiniie 3


	6. Chapitre 6

Slt les gens , je suis extrêmement désolé du retard. J'avais vraiment à faire et surtout il fallait aussi que je finisse mes histoires sur Wattpad...Encore désolé.

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : Edward/Harry

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Stéphanie Meyers. Par contre, moi j'ai la story.

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est le dernier avant qu'Harry ne parte pour L'Amérique. Donc, il contiendra la fin des explications et de la découverte ..

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 6 : Découverte et fuite.

..

Harry, Severus et Draco étaient dans le laboratoire du directeur de maison des Serpentards pour réaliser la potion de Harry. Ils étaient tous réuni autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant aux couleurs rouge et blanche qui se mélangeaient pour donner une couleur que Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ni le nom, ni le goût.

\- À partir de là, tu dois mettre un peu de ton sang dans le chaudron qui suite à cela, la potion changera de couleur pour devenir verte, dit le professeur de potion qui ajouta de la patte de chauve souris dans la potion.

\- Et comment ferons-nous pour connaitre les noms ? demanda Harry qui commençait déjà à prendre une dague qui était posée sur le bureau du professeur avec d'autres ingrédients suspicieux pour se couper le poignet.

_ En mettant ton sang à l'intérieur du chaudron, la potion changera de couleur et deviendra verte comme je te l'ai dit mais après cela, une vapeur sortira hors du chaudron pour former les lettres du véritable nom de tes parents biologiques, expliqua Severus.

\- D'accord !

Harry se coupa un petit peu le poignet et mit son bras au dessus du chaudron qui chauffait à haut degré.

Quand le sang de Harry atterri dans la potion, elle ( la potion ) se mit à bouillonner encore plus qu'avant. Après cela, effectivement comme l'avait dit le professeur de potion, elle se mît aussitôt à changer de couleur et elle vira au vert prairie.

-Voilà qui est fait ! Maintenant reculez, averti Severus en faisant reculer les deux élèves des maisons opposées.

Une vapeur verdâtre sorta alors du chauffron qui était au feu et se mit à flotter au dessus de la potion pour se regrouper et former le nom :

" Regulus Black "

Harry à côté de Draco ne pipait mot. Tellement il était estomaqué, il baissa la tête et ne vit pas le deuxième prénom de son autre père se former lui aussi avec la vapeur verte.

Draco à côté du fils Black, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, vit le nom du deuxième parent. Il voulu faire signe à Harry , mais son directeur de maison à côté de lui , l'empêcha en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite , pour lui indiquer de laisser du temps à Harry pour assimiler toutes les informations qu'il les lui avait données..

Severus en voyant le mal être de Draco pour son ami, il attira ce dernier dans un coin pour lui parler...

_ Écoute Draco , je sais que tu es très inquiet pour Harry, mais tu dois le laisser assimiler toutes ces informations par lui-même.

_ Je sais parrain mais ... Je me soucis vraiment de lui tu sais. Et le voir comme ça me fait énormément souffrir.

Severus compatissant, mit sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

Harry de son côté, ne cessait de pleurer depuis qu'il avait apprît la vérité sur ses vrais parents. Après tout , il y a de quoi pleurer non ? Apprendre que toute ta vie n'était que mensonge et tromperie avait le don de le mettre en larme. Mais il devait se ressaisir, ne pas se laisser anéantir par ces informations, sinon Dumbledore s'en fera un coeur joie de le détruire encore plus. Alors, il se leva, essuya ses larmes et remît ses habits qui étaient déjà débraillés à cause de ses pleurs en place...

*Fin du flash back de Draco *

Après avoir apprît la vérité sur ses parents et pleurer, Harry était parti se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie où, parrain et moi, le retrouvèrent endormi à même le sol. Après là, il vécu encore et encore d'autres souffrances venant de Dumbledore, la miss-je-sais-tout, la belette et sa famille à l'exception des jumeaux et de Bill bien sur...

Et enfin, il y'a eût ce soi-disant meurtre, Merlin, Harry est un vrai aimant à problème. On l'a arrêté, torturé, violé et plus encore que je ne veux même pas savoir. Mais maintenant c'est fini, car on est là pour lui maintenant ! Harry est un Malfoy et un Malfoy prend toujours soin des siens donc on sera là s'il faut le défendre. Ce qui m'étonne et me rassure aussi est le fait de savoir que le maître et parrain aussi sont là pour lui, ça me soulage de voir que l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde sorcier est de son côté, enfin, avec nous...

*Fin du PoV Draco*

_ Fils. Il faut partir. Harry n'est pas en sécurité ici. Il faut le changer d'endroit... Dumbledore a envoyé des hommes au manoir de Severus pour chercher Harry, il ne va pas tarder à faire de même ici.

_ Oui père.

Draco monta les escaliers pour aller vers sa chambre et chercher le nécessaire et partir.

Après avoir prévenu son fils, Lucius prît toutes les choses nécessaires pour Harry et il les transplane tous les deux au Squire Grimmault. Heureusement pour eux ( Lucius et les autres mangemorts gentils ), Dobby avait désactivé tous les sorts de protection que la famille Black avait mit en place contre les intrus ( mais il les a remit juste après contre Dumbledore et les autres ). En arrivant dans la maison dissimulée, il parti rapidement mettre Harry dans une des chambres de la maison que Dobby avait nettoyé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus apparût aussi dans la maison et appela Lucius pour savoir comment était la santé d'Harry.

_ Lucius , fit-il en mettant un sort d'amplification pour que Lucius puisse l'entendre.

_ Je suis là Severus , pas la peine de crier comme cela , dit Malfoy senior en descendant le petit escalier qui reliait la salle au couloir qui menait aux chambres.

_ Hum... Comment va Harry ? Il n'a rien subit par rapport au transplanage j'espère, fit Severus inquiet pour l'ami de son filleul.

_ Non , il s'en sort. Mais ça ne va pas tarder, vu que bientôt Albus mettra tous ses hommes à sa cherche.

_ Je sais, voilà pourquoi nous n'avons plus le choix Lucius ! Nous devons lui faire quitter le pays, voir même le continent, il n'est plus en sécurité nulle part... dit Severus en s'installant lassivement sur un sofa qui se trouvait là.

* Poudlard : Bureau directorial *

_ Je ne comprend plus Albus ... Mais... Comment le gosse a-t-il pu s'échapper ?!

_ C'est encore ces foutus Mangemorts de malheur qui ce sont interféré dans mes plans. Mais peu importe, le gamin est tellement brisé physiquement et mentalement qu'il ne leur sert à rien , rétorqua Albus très fier de lui. Et de toute façon, mes hommes de confiances sont déjà à sa recherche et s'ils le trouvent, j'ai donné l'ordre qu'on lui efface la mémoire, comme ça, il sera plus facile à apprivoiser.

_ Très bien pensé Albus, vu que le gosse a peur de toi, il ne voudra plus jamais que tu l'approche, mais en ayant plus de mémoire, il ne se souviendra pas que tu l'a torturé, il verra juste un papi gâteux et affectueux, réfléchit l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça.

_ Je suis content que tu sois d'accord avec moi. Mais qui aurait crû que le grand, bon et surtout fidèle Rémus Lupin serait avec moi et pas avec son... presque fils ?! J'ai été très surpris de ton grand talent d'acteur tu sais, faire croire à tout le monde que tu étais contre moi... Tout ça pour que le gamin puisse croire en toi, c'était du génie ! Tu as décidément plein de talent et de reparti, se réjouit Albus en riant comme un malade ( ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ) détraqué de pouvoir.

 _Ça c'est ce que tu crois , vieux fou..._

Au même moment , la porte directoriale s'ouvrit en fracas pour laisser passer une des têtes rousses de la famille de la belette, selon les dires de Draco. La tête rousse entra. Il était couvert de sueur ce qui horrifia Albus, à tel point qu'il lui ordonna de rester au pas de la porte , et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans son bureau.

_ On sait où est Harry! Monsieur ! dit le roux en sueur qui se trouvait être Ronald.

 _Mais quel traitre , je n'aurais jamais pensé que toute cette foutus famille était aussi avide d'argent et de pourvoir. Mais comment peut-il vendre ainsi son ami sur un plateau d'argent ?! Si ça ce trouve , il n'a jamais considéré Harry comme son ami. Pauvre Loupiot , lui qui croyait que ses amis le sortirons de là...Et maintenant , il se trouve que ce sont ces même amis qui l'on mit dans ce petrin ,_ pensa tristement Rémus.

En entendant la nouvelle, Albus se leva brusquement et contourna son bureau pour se placer devant le nouvel arrivé, tout cela s'était passé si vite que Ronald se demanda comment faisait le directeur pour se déplacer si vite avec son âge avancé.

_ Où se trouve-t-il ?

_ Avant, un de nos espions nous avait renseigné qu'il était chez les Malfoy, mais maintenant il se trouve au Squire Grimmault..

_ En êtes-vous sûr Mr. Weasley ?! Demanda Albus.

_ À 100% Monsieur...

_ Bien. Appelle tous les autres membres, nous allons chercher Harry, fit Dumbledore en enfilant sa robe de sorcier qui avait plus de six couleurs différentes.

 _On se demande où il peut bien trouver des mochetées pareilles ,_ pensa Ronald dégouté.

Rémus qui était encore dans le bureau, se leva et parti après que nos deux assaillants soient partis. Il devait prévenir Lucius , Harry était en grand danger.

* Squire Grimmault *

_Severus ! Prends Harry nous devons vite quitter cette endroit !! Dumbledore connaît maintenant l'emplacement d'Harry !! cria Malfoy senior.

_ Mais comment ?! Peu importe... mais où devons-nous aller ? Il connaît déjà mon manoir et le tien... Et aller au manoir Serpentard avec Harry même si Tom ne fera rien, serait du suicide, réfléchi le prof de potion.

_ On a plus le choix Harry va maintenant connaître son autre parent ! se résolu Lucius.

_ Non ! Ne me dit pas que tu veux aller là bas ?!

_ Si... Il a le droit de savoir qui est son autre père ! Ici, il est en danger, on part avec lui. Après tout, revoir son fils après tant d'année lui fera sûrement plaisir.

_ Lui qui a toujours été à cheval sur les règles, devoir les enfreindres sera le comble même pour son propre fils...

_ Mais Harry est son fils ! Et si il l'a caché depuis toutes ces années c'est pour le protéger, mais maintenant, il va devoir le protéger des gens qu'il croyait protéger son fils. Assez discuter, va chercher Harry je te prie, dit le Malfoy senior en rangeant toutes les affaires qu'il avait fait descendre.

_ Et Draco ? demanda le maitre des potions en descendant avec Harry dans ses bras.

_ Il y est déjà pour poser les sorts et autres. Tu le sais que l'état d'Harry ne lui permet pas de transplaner ou autres n'est-ce pas Sev ?! Demanda Lucius avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Oui et ?! Non non non et non Lucius , je ne prendrai pas les oiseaux volants Moldus !

_ Mais c'est pour le bien d'Harry, fini par dire Lucius pour le convaincre..

_ Je te déteste et lui encore plus !

_ Mais oui, mais oui, tu détestes tout le monde à part un certain mage noir...

_ Tu la ferme ou je te laisse te débrouiller seul, menaça Sev.

Face aux enfantillages de son ami, Lucius se mit à rire, mais Severus le menaça de nouveau et il dût se taire. Car seul, il ne pourra pas s'occuper d'Harry.

Pour ne plus tarder , ils prirent le nécessaires comme : cartes bancaires , passeports , papiers d'identités , etc...

Nos amis se rendirent alors à l'aéroport de Londres et prirent l'avion à destination de l'Amérique, plus précisément à Washington où ils pourront prendre le transport adéquat pour leurs nouvelle habitat à Forks, le pays où le soleil est aussi recherché que dans les montagnes de la Sibérie...

Voilà, je suis de retour et comme promit dans le prochain chapitre, notre histoire débutera vraiment ... Et sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes. ... Dyslexie quand tu nous tiens.

Tiniie :3


	7. IMPORTANT

Cc , ceci n'est pas un chap ...

 **Je tenais à préciser une chose qui est très importante dans l'histoire**

 **...**

 **Euh...déjà , je sais je sais , y'a beaucoup de fautes mais m'en voulez pas pitié... Dyslexie quand tu nous tiens...ohhhh**

 **...**

 **Alors ensuite , si vous l'avez remarqué , dans le chapitre 5 , il est dit par Draco que Severus avait la potion pour connaitre l'ADN d'une personne , il le dit à Harry pour qu'il puisse les croires lui et son parrain...**

 **Alert**

 **Non , c'est pas la potion que Severus a dans ses réserves mais bel et bien des ingrédients qui permettent de la fabriquée... Sinon le début du chapitre 6 n'aurait pas de sens... Désolé trop la honte à moi...j'entends déjà ma conscience me dire " _Shame of you "_**

 **Je l'ai arrangé sur ( Appli ) mais ça ne sort pas ici , dans la lecture , donc j'ai trouvé bien de prévenir pour ne pas que sa embrouille...**

... **Voilà c'est touttttttttttttt**

 **Alors à Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 7 ...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tiniie :3**


	8. Chapitre 7 : La découverte

**Cc les gens. Oui, je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard. Trop d'occupation en plus d'avoir ded comptes sur Wattpad que je me devais de mettre les chapitres à jour. Mais sinon, plus de problème maintenant car je suis de retour.** **Mes fictions qui sont ici sont déjà plus qu'avancer sur Wattpad, du coup si l'envie vous prend d'avoir de l'avance ou si vous ne supporter pas le suspences, voici mon pseudo sur Wattpad. Me_fofolle.** **Genre : Romance/Angst** **Pairing : Edward/Harry** **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K Rowling et Stephanie Meyers. J'ai juste la story.** **Note de l'auteur : Je suis encore plus désolé pour le retard. Je publierai chaque Jeudi-Samedi pour rattraper le retard immense.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **N'oubliez pas qu'on était rentré dans un flash de back de Draco depuis le chapitre 5 : un nouvel ami... Pour les habitués , ils doivent savoir... Et je suis vraiment désolée du retard... Me tuez pas , pitié**

 **\--**

 **Harry, Severus et Draco étaient dans le laboratoire du directeur de maison des Serpentards pour réaliser la potion de Harry. Ils étaient tous réunit autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant aux couleurs rouge et blanche qui se mélangeaient pour donner une couleur que Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ni le nom ni le goût.**

 **\- À partir de là, tu dois mettre un peu de ton sang dans le chaudron qui suite à cela, la potion changera de couleur pour devenir verte, dit le professeur de potion qui ajouta de la patte de chauve souris dans la potion.**

 **\- Et comment ferons-nous pour connaitre les noms ? demanda Harry qui commençait déjà à prendre une dague qui était posée sur le bureau du professeur avec d'autres ingrédients suspicieux pour se couper le poignet.**

 **_ En mettant ton sang à l'intérieur du chaudron, la potion changera de couleur et deviendra verte comme je te l'ai dit , mais après cela, une vapeur sortira hors du chaudron pour former les lettres du véritable nom de tes parents biologiques, expliqua Severus.**

 **\- D'accord !**

 **Harry se coupa un petit peu le poignet et mit son bras au dessus du chaudron qui chauffait à haut degré.**

 **Quand le sang de Harry atterri dans la potion, elle se mit à bouillonner encore plus qu'avant. Après cela, effectivement comme l'avait dit le professeur de potion, elle se mît aussitôt à changer de couleur et elle vira au vert prairie.**

 **-Voilà qui est fait ! Maintenant reculez, averti Severus en faisant reculer les deux élèves des maisons opposées.**

 **Une vapeur verdâtre sorti alors du chaudron qui était au feu et se mit à flotter au dessus de la potion pour se regrouper et former le nom :**

 **" Regulus Black "**

 **Harry à côté de Draco ne pipait mot. Tellement il était estomaqué, il baissa la tête et ne vit pas le deuxième prénom de son autre père se former lui aussi avec la vapeur verte.**

 **Draco à côté du fils Black, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, vit le nom du deuxième parent. Il voulu faire signe à Harry , mais son directeur de maison à côté de lui , l'empêcha en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite , pour lui indiquer de laisser du temps à Harry pour assimiler toutes les informations qu'il les lui avait données..**

 **Severus en voyant le mal être de Draco pour son ami, il attira ce dernier dans un coin pour lui parler...**

 **_ Écoute Draco , je sais que tu es très inquiet pour Harry, mais tu dois le laisser assimiler toutes ces informations par lui-même.**

 **_ Je sais parrain mais ... Je me soucis vraiment de lui tu sais. Et le voir comme ça me fait énormément souffrir.**

 **Severus compatissant, mit sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul.**

 **Harry de son côté, ne cessait de pleurer depuis qu'il avait apprît la vérité sur ses vrais parents. Après tout , il y a de quoi pleurer non ? Apprendre que toute ta vie n'était que mensonge et tromperie avait le don de le mettre en larme. Mais il devait se ressaisir, ne pas se laisser anéantir par ces informations, sinon Dumbledore s'en fera un coeur joie de le détruire encore plus. Alors, il se leva, essuya ses larmes et remit ses habits qui étaient déjà débraillés à cause de ses pleurs en place...**

 **Fin flash back de Draco :**

 **Après avoir apprît la vérité sur ses parents et pleurer, Harry était parti se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie où, parrain et moi, le retrouvèrent endormi à même le sol. Après là, il vécu encore et encore d'autres souffrances venant de Dumbledore, la miss-je-sais-tout, la belette et sa famille à l'exception des jumeaux et de Bill bien sur...**

 **Et enfin, il y a eût ce soi-disant meurtre, Merlin, Harry est un vrai aimant à problème. On l'a arrêté, torturé, violé et plus encore que je ne veux même pas savoir. Mais maintenant c'est fini, car on est là pour lui maintenant ! Harry est un Malfoy et un Malfoy prend toujours soin des siens donc on sera là s'il faut le défendre. Ce qui m'étonne et me rassure aussi est le fait de savoir que le maître et parrain aussi sont là pour lui, ça me soulage de voir que l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde sorcier est de son côté, enfin, avec nous...**

 **\--**

 **Désolée du retard , vraiment Sorry ... J'ai pas d'excuses à part d'être super occupée**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis là maintenant !!!**

 **Le chapitre est court , je le sais**

 **À toute...**


End file.
